Cage
by Suki Pie
Summary: "Akashi ingin merusak setiap sayap rapuhnya. Setelah itu terbang dan melebur bersama angin." AkaKuro/KiKuro. Sequel fanfic Punishment. [For Zefanya's Birthday] Review please? Happy Reading! XD


Kise mengangkat kedua lengannya dengan lutut ditekuk, posisi badan bertumpu pada kakinya, dan bola di tangan siap dilempar. Sekian detik setelah matanya terfokus, ia melompat kecil, melempar bola oranye tadi dengan cara vertikal; melambung, setelah itu terhempas hingga mengenai menyentuh papan, memantul sesaat, lalu masuk melewati ring.

Satu poin untuk Kise Ryouta.

"_Yatta!_ Kurokocchi lihat! Itu bola ke—"

Kalimatnya terhenti di ujung lidah. Ia tertegun sejenak, mendapati sang subjek yang dimaksud ternyata dari tadi tidak memperhatikannya, atau sedari tadi sudah melihatnya dan ia tidak sadar? Entahlah. Kise tidak terlalu mepermasalahkannya. Yang jelas, menemukan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tertidur tenang di atas _bench_ benar-benar hal yang langka.

Kise terkekeh geli. "Kurokocchi sepertinya lelah-_ssu_,"

Bola-bola oranye yang bertebaran di lantai _gym_ tidak lagi menarik perhatiannya. Ia berjalan ke sisi lapangan, mendekati sang pemain bayangan dengan tidu  
>r lelapnya. Berlutut di dekat Kuroko, dan larut dalam mengamati.<p>

Kise selalu suka ketika melihat Kuroko tertidur—sekali lagi, ia jarang melihatnya. Bagaimana iris birunya tertutup damai, dada naik turun dengan teratur, raut wajah yang polos, dan tentu saja, bibir tipis yang terbuka sedikit. Membuat si pirang ingin mengecupnya berkali-kali.

Kuroko yang tertidur. Kuroko yang tersenyum. Kuroko dengan _iginite pass_-nya. Kuroko sang pemain bayangan. Kuroko bermata biru langit. Kuroko kekasih sang model Kise Ryouta. Kuroko Tetsuya dan selalu Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise menyukainya.

Maka, tak ada salahnya bukan jika ia ingin merasakan bibir ranum itu terus menerus? Membuat candu baginya, terlebih ketika _vanilla_ yang dirasakannya, manis.

"Ryouta."

Nyaris. Kedua belah bibir itu nyaris saling bersentuhan jika badannya tidak refleks tersentak, lalu menjauh. Berbalik dan mendapati Akashi berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Pakaian sudah diganti dengan seragam, juga tas selempang tersampir di bahunya.

"Ah, Akashicchi," Kise tertawa canggung. Menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal, gestur ketika ia gelisah, ketahuan. "Ternyata Akashicchi masih di sini, aku pikir—"

"Cepat ganti bajumu."

"Tapi aku—"

"Sekarang."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai iris madunya berpaling dari sepasang heterokromatik yang menatapnya tajam. Meski Kise enggan untuk meninggalkan sang pemain bayangan seorang diri bersama Akashi, ia tetap berdiri. Memandang Kuroko sejenak, tersenyum tipis, setelah itu berjalan melewati Akashi. Mengabaikan bagaiamana manik berbeda warna itu mendelik ke arahnya.

Terserah, Kise tak peduli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Cage" **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Cage © Suki Pie**

**Sequel from fanfic "**Punishment**"**

**Rated : T+ **

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Mengambil _setting_ Teiko ketika SMA. **

**For **Zefanya'**s ****Birthday **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Birthday Zef! ^o^**

**.**

**.**

_"Untuk setiap sayap rapuh yang terkurung dalam sangkar emasnya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Well_, aku tahu kau sudah terbangun—" kalimatnya sengaja digantung, dimana satu tangannya bergerak cepat dan menangkup kedua pipi si empu yang tertidur dalam sekali cengkraman kelima jarinya. "—Tetsuya."

Kuroko Tetsuya, hingga detik ini yang tak bisa melawannya—tak pernah bisa membantah sang emperor, membuka mata. Ada rasa takut kecil di sana, terselip dalam binar kesinisisannya, rasa bencinya, juga penyesalannya. Mencoba menunjukan bahwa ia tidak akan bisa tunduk dengan mudah.

"Lepaskan aku," Kuroko menepis tangannya, walau sedikit sulit ketika dilakukan. Tapi Akashi memang sengaja melepasnya, membiarkan tubuh kecil itu terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Lebih baik Akashi-kun pulang duluan, aku akan menunggu Kise-kun di sini."

Naif. _Innocent_. Tapi berani melawannya. Menarik, Akashi menyukainya.

Tidak, ia ingin memilikinya.

"Kepergianku selama dua tahun benar-benar membuatmu berubah, Tetsuya," sahut Akashi kemudian, sarkas. Kedua lengan bersilang di depan dada, defensif.

"Ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Akashi-kun,"

Akashi tertawa remeh. "Inilah yang aku maksud. Kau tidak sepatuh yang aku kenal dulu,"

"Maaf membuatmu kecewa," balasnya datar, mengambil posisi berdiri sambil meraih tas selempangnya. Bersiap beranjak dari tempat dan menyusul Kise. "Tapi aku bukanlah aku yang dulu, Akashi-kun,"

"Apa karena Ryouta?"

Kuroko membisu.

Akashi tak perlu jawaban lebih, tak perlu penjelasan secara detail sampai akhir. Bahkan jika Kuroko memohon, meminta, berteriak untuk melepaskannya, untuk membebaskannya, Akashi tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

"Kise-kun tak ada hubungannya dalam hal ini," Kuroko berjalan pelan, tak berani menatap Akashi balik. "Tolong jangan mengganggu hubungan kami."

Akashi tidak suka. Ia benci. Benci. Benci. Benci.

"Jangan harap." Rahangnya mengeras. Menarik paksa satu lengan sang pemuda biru dan mencengkramnya kuat. Membuat tubuh kecilnya limbung sesaat, dan menabrak dada sang emperor dengan bebas. Kuroko bergerak cepat untuk menghindar, namun kelima jari yang kini berada di lengannya enggan melepaskan. Tambah mengerat.

"Akashi-kun, sakit," ringisan kecil keluar, "aku harus pergi menemui—"

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu?!" Akashi tertawa, mengerikan. "Jangan bercanda, Tetsuya. Memang sudah berapa lama tubuhmu itu kugunakan selama ini? Sudah berapa lama kita berhubungan sebelum Ryouta datang? Sudah berapa lama—"

"Hentikan,"

"—aku menandaimu? Ah, apa perlu aku tunjukan pada Ryouta bahwa tubuhmu itu—"

"Hentikan!"

Hening setelahnya. Kuroko menggigit bibir bagian bawah pelan, napas terengah tak tentu, dan wajah juga mata memanas. Teriakan tadi ia lakukan secara refleks. Benaknya mendesak untuk berteriak, menolak segala setiap kata yang diucapkan Akashi. Kuroko tak sanggup, sungguh. Bertemu dengan Akashi, mengenal Akashi bahkan menjadi masa lalu bagi Akashi Seijuuro benar-benar membuatnya menderita. Untuk dirinya, hatinya, juga perasaannya.

"Tetsuya," Akashi menggeram, segala rasa emosi dan berbagai perasaan lainnya yang membuncah dalam dada tidak berhasil ia tahan. Ini sudah di ambang batas kesabarannya. Setiap jemari yang masih bertengger di lengan Kuroko mengera lebih kencang.

Kuroko membeku. Ia salah berbicara.

"Lihat posisimu sekarang juga,"

"Akashi—hmpph!"

Kalimat itu tak pernah selesai. Tidak, ketika kini sang emperor kembali mengontrol semuanya. Dan bagaimana bibir itu saling bertemu, dalam satu pagutan yang terpaksa, didominasi oleh Akashi, dan Kuroko tak bisa menolaknya meski ia ingin. Meski ia meminta dan memohon.

Rasa _vanilla_ yang selama ini Akashi rasakan tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Terlalu candu baginya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Kise menyadarinya.

Sebelum ia mengenal si pemain bayangan lebih jauh, Akashi selalu memperhatikannya, dulu. Latihan tetap berjalan seperti biasanya, dipenuhi dengan segala perintah absolutnya dan setiap kalimat yang tidak ingin disangkalnya. Namun, meski seorang Akashi Seijuuro terlihat mengerikan untuk anggota satu tim-nya, Kise selalu merasa ada yang berbeda ketika Kuroko Tetsuya berada di dekatnya. Di samping Akashi Seijuuro, bukan di sampingnya.

Hingga satu titik dimana Kise mulai menyadari ada yang aneh.

Kuroko Tetsuya tak pernah terlihat bahagia.

Kise memang tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lewat raut wajah dengan mudah, tapi untuk yang satu ini, ketika biru langitu itu tertangkap oleh matanya, Kise merasakan sengatan kecil di perutnya. Merasakan getaran pelan di sudut hatinya. Merasakan bibirnya melengkung tanpa sadar. Namun tak jarang ia juga merasakan sakit ketika melihatnya.

Ia menyukainya. Kise Ryouta menyukainya.

Mungkin hanya sebatas suka, tapi begitu kenyataan berpihak padanya, ketika Akashi pergi menjalani pendidikan di luar negeri, Kise tak hanya lagi menyukainya. Fakta mendapati Kuroko kini tak lagi diikuti oleh siapa pun, tak ada lagi penghalang, membuat Kise menginginkan lebih.

Ia ingin memiliki Kuroko Tetsuya sepenuhnya.

Kise mengira ia sudah berhasil mendapatkannya. Kise berpikir bahwa dirinya berhasil membawa senyum seorang Kuroko Tetsuya lebih ceria, lebih hidup, dan lebih bermakna. Kise selalu beranggapan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, hanya ia, Kuroko, dan mereka berdua.

Ah, tidak. Kise salah. Salah besar, malah.

Karena kini Akashi Seijuuro kembali. Untuk Kuroko Tetsuya.

Memangnya ia tidak tahu? Memangnya ia tidak melihatnya? Apa yang dilakukan Akashi ketika di ruang kesehatan waktu itu? Jangan berpikir kalau ia adalah orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kise mengetahuinya. Ia mendengar. Melihat. Semuanya. Jika bukan karena syok dan fakta bahwa Kuroko menolaknya, mungkin saat itu satu pukulan telah melayang di wajah Akashi.

Hingga sudut hatinya berjanji tanpa sadar. Bahwa ia tak akan pernah sekalipun melepaskan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Latihan hari ini lelah sekali-ssu!" si pirang mengangkat kedua tangan secara gravitasi. Setelah berganti pakaian, kini ia harus kembali ke _gym_. Dimana Kuroko sudah menunggunya untuk pulang bersama. Dan Akashi, sepertinya.

Namun khayalan itu langsung lenyap begitu melihat pintu _gym _yang sudah tertutup dan lampu di dalamnya mati. Kise mengerutkan kening bingung, tidak mungkin 'kan mereka berdua menunggu dalam keadaan gelap gulita seperti itu?

_Atau mungkin … _

Kise membalalak. Tepat seperti dugaannya. Ada yang salah.

Ia berlari, mendorong pintu _gym_ dalam dorongan kuat—yang kebetulan tidak dikunci—lalu mengedarkan pandangan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, memohon dalam hati agar pikirannya salah.

_Harapannya hilang_.

Tidak ada. Kosong. Sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang di sana.

"Sial!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Akashi-kun, tempat ini sudah tutup."

"Aku tahu itu, Tetsuya."

Terkadang, Kuroko tak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran tuan muda Akashi Seijuuro. Pemuda merah itu seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda. Ada saat dimana Akashi bersikap mengerikan, menakutkan dengan semua tingkah absolutnya. Bahkan Kuroko ingat bagaimana ia tersiksa dulu. Sungguh, ia tak ingin mengingatnya. Tapi ada saat dimana juga Akashi menjadi pribadi yang lebih manusiawi. Meski hanya beberapa saat dan dalam keadaan tertentu Kuroko bisa melihatnya tersenyum, ia menyukai pribadinya yang satu itu. Ada kehangatan di sana, yang tersembul dalam setiap tingkah posesifnya.

Seperti yang dikatakannya sejak awal, arena _ice skating _itu sudah tutup. Tak ada lampu yang menyala kecuali penerangan di sekitar arena es-nya.

Kuroko melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, pukul sebelas malam. Ia tak tahu mengapa Akashi membawanya ke tempat ini. Setelah insiden di _gym_ tadi—yang Kuroko akui sudah lama tidak dirasakannya semenjak dua tahun yang lalu, dan tidak, Kuroko tak ingin mendapatkannya lagi—pemuda itu langsung menariknya pergi dari sana. Tak peduli ia berkata bahwa Kise menunggungnya, Akashi tidak menghiraukannya. Seolah-olah pendengarannya tuli.

Tapi, bukan Akashi Seijuuro namanya jika arena _ice skating_ itu mendadak terang benderang. Pintu yang sudah terbuka. Alarm pencuri tidak terdengar. Dan tentu saja, tak ada seorang pun yang berkunjung. Kecuali mereka berdua.

"Sudah lama, ya, kita tidak kemari,"

Kuroko menoleh, memastikan tidak salah mendengar. Namun garis tipis yang menekuk simpul di paras angkuhnya membuat keraguan Kuroko lenyap.

"Ya," sahut Kuroko akhirnya, merasa canggung. Benaknya kembali ke masa lalu, yang bisa dibilang masa-masa saat itu hal yang menyenangkan. Tak ada Akashi yang selalu memberikannya satu hukuman. "Sudah lama sekali,"

_ Karena aku tidak ingin mengingat Akashi-kun lagi_.

"Mau mencoba bermain?" Akashi mengulurkan satu tangannya. Begitu iris biru langit Kuroko berpendar ragu, ia menambahkan, "tenang saja, aku akan bersikap biasa saja hari ini. Untuk saat ini."

Tak butuh waktu lama setelah mereka mengganti sepatu dengan sepasang sepatu khusus untuk berseluncur di atas es. Akashi menarik Kuroko ke arena seluncur es, kali ini dengan lembut. Menautkan kelima jarinya dengan jemari sang pemain bayangan erat. Rapat. Enggan melepaskan.

Perlahan mereka berdua mulai meluncur di atas es. Berputar dalam ritme yang sama, mendekat di salah satu titik, setelah itu menjauh kembali. Akashi sengaja melepaskan tautan jarinya, membiarkan Kuroko bebas untuk meluncur.

Ia meluncur dengan cepat di lapangan es, melesat cepat melewati Akashi yang berada di depannya, menantang si pemuda merah menyusulnya.

Terlihat indah, cantik. Membuat Akashi tertegun ketika melihatnya.

Hingga akhirnya Akashi sadar, melihat Kuroko meluncur seperti itu, sedikit—walau hanya sedikit—membuka mata Akashi. Ia melihat Kuroko bebas. Meluncur tanpa beban meski hanya di atas es. Seperti bersayap, mencoba menggapai angkasa di atas sana. Bagaimana tubuh kecil itu berputar menjauh, jauh, sampai sulit untuk dijangkau.

Kini sangkar delusi yang selama ini dibuat Akashi untuknya lenyap, menghilang, pergi, dan digantikan oleh kebebasan.

Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Akashi terkepal. Nyaris memperlihatkan buku-buku jarinya yang mulai memutih. Ia tidak suka. Tidak suka melihat kebebasan seperti itu. Akashi ingin merusak setiap sayap rapuhnya. Membuangnya, merobeknya, menghilangkannya, biar ia bisa kembali mengurungnya dalam sangkar delusi.

Lantas ia mulai menyusul, meluncur tak kalah cepat. Entah mengapa Kuroko membiarkan Akashi menggenggam tangannya dan merangkul pinggangnya dengan ringan. Mungkin efek karena terlalu fokus dengan ritme permainannya? Entahlah. Akashi mulai meluncur kembali dan Kuroko mengikuti gerakannya dengan mulus.

_Waltz._

Suatu gerakan dansa yang dilakukan mereka saat ini. Mereka meluncur mengelilingi lapangan sambil berputar-putar. Kadang-kadang Akashi melepaskan pinggang Kuroko dan memutarnya, lalu kembali menarik Kuroko ke arahnya.

Sudah lama rasanya Kuroko tidak merasa bersemangat seperti ini.

"Kulihat kau mulai membaik, Tetsuya."

Kuroko terkekeh pelan. "Begitulah. Rasanya seperti Kise-kun selalu bertingkah konyol di depanku,"

Namun kebahagiaan kecil itu luntur seketika.

Raut wajahnya kembali datar, lebih sinis dan gelap.

_Ryouta! Ryouta! Ryouta! Selalu saja Ryouta!_

Kuroko berjengit pelan ketika Akashi tiba-tiba berhenti berdansa, memutar tangannya dan menariknya untuk meluncur kembali ke sisi arena. Mengabaikan sang pemuda lebih kecil ketika bertanya apa yang terjadi. Bangku panjang yang tersimpan di sana menjadi tujuannya, begitu sampai, Akashi mendorong kedua bahu Kuroko dan memaksanya untuk terduduk.

"Berhenti pikirkan Ryouta dan lihat aku, Tetsuya!"

Satu tangan berada di lehernya, sedangkan satunya lagi menangkup kedua pipinya dalam sekali cengkraman. Membuat wajah datar yang selalu menjadi favoritnya Akashi terpaksa menengadah. Menatapnya dengan terkejut, juga takut.

"Akashi—"

"Berhenti pikirkan si bodoh itu dan lihatlah aku! Apa itu sangat sulit bagimu?!" sergah Akashi marah. Sorot di kedua matanya berkilat tajam. "Atau … apa perlu aku beri kau hukuman lagi, hm?"

Kuroko membelalak. _Tidak. Jangan sampai._

"Kau membuat kesabaranku habis, Tetsuya."

Bukan kecupan lagi yang terjadi. Bukan sebuah pagutan yang pelan dan lembut. Akashi bermain kasar sekarang. Melumat bibir ranum itu cepat, dengan nafsu, serakah, dan posesif. Biar saja, Akashi tak peduli. Kuroko adalah miliknya. Miliknya seorang. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuhnya. Baik untuk anggota tim-nya, bahkan untuk Kise. Hanya dirinya, Akashi Seijuuro.

Kuroko meronta. Memohon dilepaskan. Terlebih ketika permainan Akashi di bibirnya tak kunjung berhenti, sebaliknya lebih kasar. Ada rasa asin dan amis yang menyatu dalam lidahnya, kental, berbau tembaga. Habis, pasokan oksigennya mulai menipis.

"Ukh!"

Akashi melepasnya. Kedua lengan merayap dan menangkup kedua pipi Kuroko. Tubuhnya berlutut, membuat tingginya lebih rendah dari Kuroko, sebatas dada si bayangan. Menatap mata biru langit yang selalu disukainya lekat-lekat. Dalam dan tajam.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepasmu begitu saja?" Akashi tertawa meremehkan, lalu mendengus angkuh, "jangan harap, Tetsuya. Jangan berpikir kau akan bebas. Dari awal kau tak akan pernah bisa bebas. Sekalipun kau memohon."

Kuroko merasa dadanya berdenyut. Napasnya tercekat. Seperti bongkahan es menahan laju pernapasannya.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun,"

Ia bisa merasakan kesepuluh jari yang menangkup wajahnya menegang sesaat, lalu gemetar pelan.

Kuroko memaksakan seulas senyum pedih. "Aku tidak bisa," ada luka yang tersembul dalam manik birunya. Menyatu dengan penyesalan dan harapan di sana. "Masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu, dan aku memilih untuk melupakannya,"

Rahang Akashi mengeras. Gigi saling bergemeletuk.

"Untuk itu …" jeda sejenak, berusaha menarik napas sebanyak mungkin. Menghilangkan keraguan yang teringgal. "Aku akan tetap memilih Kise-kun. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi,"

"Tetsuya,"

Akashi benci. Ia benci mendengarnya. Ia tidak ingin menerimanya. Katakanlah ia egois, memaksa perasaan seseorang hanya untuk kepentingan dirinya. Tapi Akashi tak peduli. Selama ia masih bernapas dan Kuroko Tetsuya berada di sampingnya—dan akan selalu seperti itu—Akashi akan mengabaikan semua pemikiran logis yang ada.

Akashi mengucap janji dalam hatinya. Mengklaim Kuroko Tetsuya hanya untuknya.

"Kau pikir, kau bicara dengan siapa?"

"Tunggu, Akashi-kun—!"

Karena sayap-sayap rapuh itu kini sudah tak ada lagi. Hanya akan menjadi patahan yang tak berarti, menjadi serbuk-serbuk kecil yang halus, setelah itu terbang dan melebur bersama angin.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak akan pernah bisa bebas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Owari~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Haloo~ Heh, bulan puasa publish fic yang sedikit, eng… entahlah. #plek

Oh ya, untuk **Zefanya** yang berulang tahun **15** **Juli** hari ini, maaf request-mu jadi berpindah menjadi birthday fic, tehe~ Jujur, Suki bingung buat sequelnya, jadi maaf kalau tidak memuaskan :') Suki juga gereget pengen bikin rated M, tapi gak tau caranya gimana /apaan/ Sekali lagi, **_Otanjoubi Omedetou, _Zef**! XD Sukses selalu ya~

Dan terima kasih juga bagi Minna yang sudah membaca X3 Dan kalau bingung, harus membaca dari fanfic yang satu lagi, judulnya "Punishment" /promosi/ Eh iya, itu fanfic pertama Suki di fandom KnB #gakpenting Ya, jadinya agak berantakan 8""D

Akhir kata,

Review please? *ngeliatin Pie*


End file.
